Libby and the XO Fox
'Libby and the XO Fox '''is the 37th episode of Season 28. Summary Libby is smittened by an orphan baby XO Fox and decides to keep it as her pet for a day. Plot The episode begins at Valentine Valley where Libby was playing with her Persephone friend Blossom, who was now a juvenile Persephone. She had already completed yet another Wish Mission, and after taking some more Wish energy back to Starland, Lady Stella decided to give Libby a day off with her old friend of the Fantasy Forest. Libby was happy that she got some free time to play with Blossom. Then, as they were playing, Libby and Blossom heard some rustling in the red bushes as they go over to see what was making the noise. When she cleared the bushes, Libby's eyes grew wide when she found what was hiding in the bushes; a pink baby fox with hearts called an XO Fox! She was smittened by it's soft pink fur and the hearts on it's fur, but Libby then noticed that the poor thing was shivering. It looked scared and cold, so Libby picked the baby XO Fox up and cradled it in her arms, which comforts and calms it down, then it licked her face, making her laugh. Libby smiles down at the XO Fox baby and ran her hand over it's soft fur and she noticed that it was so fluffy, comfy, and puffy that it inspired Libby to name the XO Fox, Cutie Puff. Then, she looked around Valentine Valley and back down to Cutie Puff to ask her what she was hiding from. As she asked that question, Libby heard the sound of Gaston's evil laughter and he appeared! He looked like he was after Cutie Puff when he saw her in Libby's arms as he demands her to hand her new friend over to him. However, Libby held onto Cutie Puff and Blossom defended her friends from the poacher. Quickly Libby hops on the Persephone's back and she hops off before Gaston can even catch them. They made their great escape, lucky for them. After Gaston searched and searched, he let out a grunt and walked away, hoping that next time he’ll catch that baby XO Fox as he went back home, but little did he know that Libby, Blossom, and Cutie Puff where hiding in some red bushes. That was close as they got up from their hiding place after Gaston left. Later, after escaping Gaston, Libby went back up to Starland, and she brought along Blossom and Cutie Puff, just to keep her safe from Gaston if he ever thinks about hunting her down again. Luckily, Lady Stella gladly accepts Cutie Puff to stay with Libby until the Star Darlings and the Disney Junior Club can find a way to stop him and hopefully find a new home for Cutie Puff. A montage is seen of Libby playing with Blossom and Cutie Puff after school. Powers that Kwazii used * Sweets Galore * Magic Cleaning Brush Villain Motives * Gaston: To go after Cutie Puff Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * XO Fox * Persephone Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Gaston Category:Star Darlings images Category:Season 28 images Category:Libby images Category:Episodes with images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on books Category:Pet images Category:Bonding images Category:The Secret Rescuers Category:Season 28 episodes based on books